God, Your Beautiful
by purplexskies
Summary: Lucas/Simone one-shot.


**This is for all the Lucmone lovers, I just randomly thought of a name for them haha! :D I just love Lucas and Simone together! **

Simone entered the classroom with a cheesy smile on her face as Lucas face appeared. "Oh my god! Lucas!" She shrieked as she rushed towards him invitation in hand. "I just got invited to the hottest sophmore party ever!" She held the letter close to her chest,  
>the smile never fading.<p>

"Wow, that's so cool." Lucas answered back not as enthusiastically, she could tell from the delicateness of his voice he wasn't happy about her invitation.

"What's wrong?" Simone requested tossing a streak of her dark locks behind her shoulder, confoundly.

"It's nothing..." Lucas trailed into thought and then swerved back into communication. "But that's cool." He said smoothly, trying to lift his spirits. He hadn't really got invited to parties much, so that's probably what he was so glum about.

"Yes definitely! Do you think you could help me pick out what to wear?" Simone moved her legs and sat down on the stool as the bell rang summoning the students to their assigned spots.

"Isn't that a girl's job?" Lucas presupposed, his chocolate orbs shimmering at the thought of hanging out with Simone again. She was a lot of fun to hang out, and that's not just because he secretly admired her. They shared the same music interests, they liked the same foods, and also had two classes together. That was more than enough.

"I suppose, but all my friends are busy today with their boyfriends and stuff and I'm not really dating anyone at the moment." Simone sighed, sticking the little white envelope behind her notebook required for cooking.

Lucas's eyes lit up stunned that a pretty girl like Simone would be single, he assumed she had been dating someone because of the rumors flying around. That's why he normally didn't listen to rumors, but when it came to Simone he couldn't help but slip under it's spell. "Okay, I'll help you pick out what to wear." He decided, finally as the teacher slumped into the room.

"Does this look good on me?" Simone twirled in her sequined purple dress, her dark locks flowing over her shoulders. She looked gorgeous to him, she looked gorgeous in anything she wore so this would be a tricky challenge.

"I score it a 10. But how about we go with Red?" Lucas suggested, taking the red dress of the hanger and handing it to her. He didn't have much experience with girls apparel but he atleast knew that red looked good on girls and he just wanted to test that theory.

Simone grinned in exchange for the red dress, and headed into the changing room to slip on the dress. As she returned, their was a sort of glint in her caramel eyes that Lucas hadn't seen before. Her neck appeared a little slimmer and the dress hugged her in all the right places. He guessed that statement was correct, but he didn't doubt that.

"You look..." Lucas's mouth dropped dumbfounded by her elegance, he hadn't seen her look so good. "Words can't express how good you look, Simone."

Simone's cheek flushed a scarlet hue, clearly effected by his compliment. That's all she needed to here. "Thank you, Lucas. That makes me feel...good." She giggled as she checked herself out in the mirror impressed herself.

"God your beautiful, Simone." Lucas muttered, wishfully thinking that she didn't overhear his loving words but also wishing that she did. It was a complicated situation.

Simone ducked her head down, her blush getting even deeper. "Lucas-"

"No- I've been holding it in to long Simone and I can't take it anymore." Lucas revealed, taking a deep breath and then letting it all slip out. "IminlovewithyouandI wantustobemorethanfriends."

Simone tilted her head and itched her neck, "I'm sorry, what?"

Lucas exhaled, "Nevermind."

"Are you sure? It sounded significant? If it's about the party-"

"No It's not about the dumb party!" Lucas interrupted, frustratively. He didn't like that she wasn't on the same page as him. Life wasn't about dumb parties and being super popular, neither of those things mattered.

"Then what are you talking about!" Simone raised her voice crossing her arms over her chest in uncertainty.

Lucas stepped a few inches closer and meshed his soft lips with hers placing his palm on her cheek. He felt like they could kiss forever, but after loosing their breaths they tugged their lips apart both sharing the same goofy expression on their countenance's. Their feelings were mutual and they finally didn't have to shield it anymore.


End file.
